


Shadows of Secrets

by QUEEN_JADE



Series: Shadow of Secrets [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Enemies to Friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_JADE/pseuds/QUEEN_JADE
Summary: Blake Belladonna, a former member of the faunus terrorist organization, The White Fang, has been sent on a mission to murder the Schnee Family as a way of seeking revenge on them for kidnapping her parents and other innocent faunus to work as slaves for the Schnee Dust Company.However, when she gets closer to the middle child of the family, Weiss Schnee, she has a decision to make.Will she murder this girl, or will she turn her back on the only family she has?





	Shadows of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You know what a headcanon and a rewrite is, right?
> 
> Headcanon means that it's a FAN'S INTERPRETATION OF A CHARACTER!!
> 
> Rewrite means that IT IS WRITTEN AGAIN!!
> 
> And that's what this fic is based off of, my personal headcanons of RWBY, as well as some rewrites in the character's backstories.
> 
> So, back the fuck off with your "ThIS isN't CANoN!!" bullshit.

The Schnee Dust Company was one of the largest producers of energy in Remnant, owned by the Schnee Family.  
Known for it's variety of dust supplies and its alliance with the Atlesian Army, the company has gained a decent reputation among everyone, but their darker secrets were most familiar with faunus. 

The idea of having humans and faunus work together for the company struck like a bolt of lightning to the head of the SCD, Jacques Schnee. Only problem being, faunus were never allowed to step foot into Atlas. So, a plan was made to get faunus to work for the SCD.   
If people found out that faunus were also working at the mansion, it would most likely keep their positive reputation due to their "attention towards equality for the faunus".  
  
  
Atlas ships soared and rode from the seas to Menagerie, an island of faunus, and rounded up as many as they could. Even if it meant separating them from their families. 

Night and day, faunus were brutally beaten if they were to not do what they were told. In some cases, there would be an execution in front of all faunus workers as a warning to them if they are to try to escape or rebel against the SDC guards. Their results in death were gruesome. Heads sliced from their bodies, ropes tight around their necks as they choked their final breath, often times crushed under the weight of heavy boxes full of dust dropped onto their broken bodies, and much.. much worse.

  
During their first week, there were already reports of a deer, leopard and fox faunus attempting to break free by hopping onto a boxcar of dust, and being transported away. Their plan, of course, failed.

Jacques Schnee called the faunus slaves together. In front of them, were the three faunus, rope wrapped tight around their necks, hanging lifeless from the gallows.

"We've had some reports of you animals trying to escape. So allow me to remind you, if anyone tries anything like that again.. this is what will happen." He pointed to the bodies.

The workers were terrified, and hurt. Someone's friend or family member was hung on display as a way from the humans to strike fear into the faunus. And their bodies would just hang there and rot, not even given a proper burial after execution.

"Now.." Jacques grabbed his whip and flung it at the crowd, hitting a rabbit faunus in the head.   
_**"BACK TO WORK!!"**_

And with that being said, the faunus werr shoved back to their jobs as they were being whipped, and kicked, and screamed at.

The faunus lifted heavy boxes of dust into the box cars.  
Pulled wagons loaded with heavy and flammable dust crystals.  
Serving food and water for the Schnee family, and yet, they barely returned those same materials to them.

They were given very little food, water, or shelter.  
They worked days, weeks, months and even years until they could work no more. That usually resulted in death.

The feeling of the whip struck by the guards against their backs and shoulders began to sting. It was the beginning of August, and the high temperatures were making the slave's bodies overheat, to the point of collapsing.  
  
  
  
Outside the walls of the company, lurking about were 3 other faunus. A bull boy called Adam Taurus, a panther girl by the name of Blake Belladonna, and a chameleon girl formerly known as Ilia Amitola. Hidden in trees, watching as their shackled brothers and sisters be beaten. And they could do nothing to save them.

  
The bull boy shook his head in disappointment, hearing the cries on the other side of the wall. "Listen to their cries, my students." He said, communicating with the others through his scroll. "Isn't it sad that the humans treat us this way?"

The panther girl nodded her head in agreement, her golden eyes turned towards the front gates of the mansion. Holding on to her scroll tightly.

"Ever since we were just children, oblivious to the cruel world.. they stripped us from our families!" His voice rose, though still managed to keep it to a whisper. Tears formed in his hidden red eyes under his white and red mask.  
  
That statement made couldn't have been more correct, sadly.   
Boats filled with guards from the SDC traveled from Atlas to Menagerie and gathered any, if not all, faunus they could find, and ship them back to Atlas.   
Husbands and wives were stolen from each other, children were ripped from their mother's arms.  
And those who did manage to escape the human's grasp, stuck together and trained themselves to fight against the humans, in order to prepare for the day the SDC guards return to Menagerie. They are now formally known as, The White Fang.

Adam flung out his scarlet red sword, running a finger across the safer side of the blade. "An eye for an eye.." he said, "wouldn't you agree?"

The chameleon girl spoke. "We'll show the Schnees what happens when you mess with the faunus!" She said through her teeth, her skin turning red and her freckles transforming into a yellow. Her anger nearly causing her to crush her scroll.

"How?" Blake asked, her short raven hair flowing in the wind.  
  
It was a good question.   
How would they get their revenge on the humans for stealing the people they love?  
  
Whatever it was, it had to be a way for the humans could never forget, and never make the same mistake again.  
  
Something impactable.  
  
That's when it hit him. An idea sparked in Adam's head. "I've got a plan." The bull spoke up. "But we'll need approval from the High Leader first. At dawn, us three, and the rest of the White Fang will attack this hellhole and free our brothers and sisters."  
  
With an immediate response such as that, of course it wouldn't be a good enough plan at first.   
"That seems to be a bit far fetched, don't you think?" Blake spoke up. "For a first attempt of breaking every faunus free. We can't just wing it. We would most likely be dead if we were to just run up there and attack.."  
But yes, their high leader's approval would very much be needed here, and if they were lucky, if she would join them.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to join us." Ilia said. "Right, Moonslice?"  
Each member of the White Fang has a codename based on their semblance to hide their true name and identity. For Adam, his semblance made him capable of either taking or blocking his appointment's energy from attack, before slicing back with powerful red strikes of energy. 

Adam nodded, "You two can head back to camp, we'll discuss more of this with the High Leader."  
Adam ended the connection between him and the girls. They stood up and began to make their way back to their campsite.  
  
Since the island of Menagerie was now abandoned, no faunus in sight, the group decided to migrate closer to Atlas.  
They tried to blend in with the crowd of humans.  
Some had to hide their tails by wrapping it around their waists or tucking it in. Never would there be acts of slicing off their own body parts.  
Some had to wear hats or hoods to hide their ears or horns. Others wore gloves, long sleeved shirts, boots, or even shaved it off to hide the fur on their arms or legs.  
And their plan worked by day, but by night their disguises were off.  
  
Every night since they arrived in Atlas, they would spy on the Schnee family and guards at their precious company. Loathing humans each passing minute when they would watch their own people be whipped, or even killed by their own hands.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
"You three want to do what!?" Sienna raised her voice, rising out of her chair. Her orange and black striped ears turning outwards to the sides of her head.   
Sienna Khan was the current leader of the White Fang. She was among the first to escape the hands of the SDC. And being a tiger faunus, she was one of the strongest, and wisest of the group. A perfect role for a leader.  
Since then, she has done all she could to protect her children, the remaining faunus that weren't taken hostage, at all cost. And trained them to fight.  
  
Adam, Blake and Ilia stood down on one knee, their heads hung low.  
"High Leader, this plan will be most beneficial to us, and the island of Menagerie. We've lost so many, and we can return them to their homes. We just need you to help us with it." Adam explained.

"Our families and friends were taken from us by the humans. So many of us faunus have suffered through the pain of being mistreated by them. We heard their screams, children's cries, and the snapping of the whip. It's awful." Ilia added on.

"My father and mother, Ghira and Kali Belladonna, were stolen from me by the Schnees when I was just a cub. I remember reaching out to them, but they were being dragged away from me. I nearly was a slave for that greedy cooperation, I wouldn't be here saying this if I was. I want to free my family, and every faunus that's in the possession of that God-forsaken family. Please, help us free our people." Blake pleaded.

Sienna sighed. "A plan like this would take long enough to prepare for, my children." She said. "But.." she stopped briefly, raising a hand. "That doesn't mean I won't be willing to help you with it either. Our people are being tortured as we speak, and we will not stand around and do nothing."  
The three perked their heads up, their faces full of joy and excitement. "Thank you, High Leader!" Adam said. "Your decision will not be forgotten."

That night, they planned and trained for the night they would free the faunus slaves. A map of the Schnee Dust Company laid in front of them.   
"I'm leaving this up to you, Shadow." Sienna's fiery yellow eyes directed to Blake.   
Due to her semblance being to recreate shadow clones of herself during an attack, her codename was henceforth known as Shadow.

"There is a window leading into one of the children's bedrooms here, I've seen a young girl sit by it from time to time. On my signal, you sneak in there, and execute her while she sleeps." Sienna explained, while Blake nodded. "I'll have Camo by your side so you can both assassinate the remaining members of the Schnee Family once you've finished her off."  
  
By Camo, she was referring to Ilia, since she could blend into her environment easily.  
  
An uneasy feeling rose in Blake's stomach. While being apart of the White Fang, and having Adam as her mentor since she was only 6 years old, she could never bring herself to kill anyone.   
  
Once when she was 14, she had accidentally shot a human whilst she was struggling to get his heavy body off of hers.  
In the midst of an ambush, he was wrapping his hard hands around her neck.  
She kicked him, and tried to punch him, but ended up pulling the trigger of her Gambol Shroud. His body went still as he collapsed on the ground. Eyes still wide open with shock as she screamed in terror at what she had done.  
Blood seeped out of his body.  
Since then, she had not once tried to kill anyone. Seeing the fear in their eyes, and taking pity on them.  
  
It was a sign of weakness and stubbornness to the eyes of her mentor, but deep down she felt as though she had done the right thing.  
  
"She'll never know what hit her." Adam said maliciously.  
  
Seinna continued. "Moonslice, I will assign our brothers who have more fighting experience to assist you on taking down as many guards as you can, while I, and the others, will free our people. We shall discuss more on this in the morning. In the meantime, I suggest you three get some rest and prepare for tomorrow."

The group nodded in agreement. "We won't fail you, High Leader." Ilia said, before leaving.   
"I know you won't.. dismissed." Sienna replied.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
As Adam, Blake, and Ilia returned to their designated tents, Adam and Ilia could sleep easily and peacefully through the night. But Blake wasn't so lucky. She was still in denial about her task.  
  
A thought crossed her mind;  
_Kill the Schnees? Me?_  
  
It was an honor for her to be given a position like that. A part of her wanted to immediately take it, no questions asked.. but another didn't want her to kill. The kids had no part in the kidnapping of her family, their parents were. But still, an eye for an eye as Adam said.  
  
Blake sighed, she would still do it. She turned to her side, and shut her yellow eyes so sleep could take over her body.  
  
  
On their minds were only two things;    
Kill the Schnees, and free the slaves.

 


End file.
